Glitter
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Mimi helps Angel get his sparkle back.


_Knock, knock, knock!_

Mimi lifted her eyes from the book she had been reading. Quickly, she placed it down on the couch beside her. She stood up, hurrying over to the door.

"Coming!" She called. As she grasped the doorknob, she began speaking. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon…"

The Latina pulled open the door and paused, her eyes widening in surprise. A little squeal of joy popped out of her as she took in the sight of her visitor….

"Angel!"

"Hey, Mimi-chica!" Angel grinned.

The dancer wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug…she shuddered as she did so, he was absolutely freezing! She stepped back, allowing him to enter the apartment. When he did so, she shut the door behind him.

"Did you just come in from drumming? You feel like an icicle!" She regarded him as she spoke. He was wearing his usual drumming attire…the red jacket and blue jeans.

Angel nodded, placing his pickle tub on the floor. He took off his blue snowcap, dropping it into the tub along with his drumming sticks. He kept the shiny red jacket zipped up and crossed his arms over his chest, still feeling the effects of the winter weather.

"Yeah. It was pretty awful out there. The only way I could keep myself warm was to think about Collins…" Angel smiled.

"You two make me want to throw up." Mimi joked, rolling her eyes in a good natured manner. "Is he at work?"

"Uh-huh. Where is Roger?"

"He went out with Mark about 20 minutes ago." Mimi shrugged. "But now I have you to keep me company! Let's have some hot chocolate!"

"Sounds great to me!" Angel grinned at his best friend.

Mimi watched as the street drummer walked past her, sitting down onto the couch with his usual grace. Her brow furrowed in confusion….something seemed off about him but she could not figure out what.

"Hmmm."

"Yes?" Angel looked at her curiously.

"Are you feeling okay, Angel?" She walked over and sat down beside him.

"I feel fine, just a little tired. But thank you for asking." Angel smiled at her. But Mimi was staring at him so intently, that he began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um….Mimi?" He began. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a gasp from her. "What is it?"

"Angel!" The dancer pointed as his leg. "You have no glitter on your jeans! It must've all worn off since last Christmas!"

Angel looked down at himself and realized she was right.

"Oh! So _that's_ why I've been feeling less than fabulous today…"

"Wait right here! I have an idea!" The Latina jumped up from the sofa, sprinting out of the room. Moments later, she returned, holding a small tube of what appeared to be body glitter. With an excited grin, she sat down next to Angel once more.

"Being an exotic dancer has its perks." She squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand.

"May I see that, please?" Angel spoke up.

"Sure!" Mimi handed him the tube of body glitter. Smirking a little, Angel squeezed some onto his index finger and wiped a little bit of it onto Mimi's nose.

"War paint!" Angel laughed playfully.

Giggling, Mimi reached over and rubbed some of it into Angel's short, curly black hair.

"Got you back!"

"Oh, _yeah_?" Angel laughed. Squeezing more of the glitter into his palm, he rubbed his hands together. They were poised, ready to go for Mimi's breasts…but suddenly, Angel stopped what he was doing. He folded his arms over his chest and stared down at the floor, grinning shyly.

"No, I can't. I'm way too nice for that."

"But _I'm_ not!" Mimi said with an evil smirk. Smearing more glitter over her hand, she began walking her fingers up Angel's thigh, inching them towards his crotch.

"Mimi!" Angel gasped. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Sure I would!" Mimi cackled. "I wonder what Collins is going to think when he sees this?"

The street drummer sprang up from the couch, he started to run away, squealing in horror. Before he got too far, Mimi managed to deliver a loud smack to her intended target…this left a sparkly handprint on Angel's ass.

"Score!" The dancer cried out in triumph. Then, she stuck out her tongue. "Oh, yeah….I went there!"

"Mimi, you _perv_!" Angel cried out, laughing hysterically.

"You know you love it!" Mimi stood up. She chased after Angel, wrapping her arms around him. The two friends toppled over and crashed to the floor. Mimi was on top of Angel, her hands desperately reaching for him while Angel grasped her wrists, trying to defend himself. Both of them were laughing and struggling.

"Give in to the glitter, Angel!"

"Help! Somebody, SAVE M-!"

The friends fell silent. Frozen and wide eyed, they both turned their heads towards the door. Roger was standing in the doorway watching them in silence, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Roger…we were just…um…." Mimi stammered.

The rock singer suddenly burst into a hysterics. His shoulders shook as he pointed at them…but he could not speak. All that came out of his mouth was more laughter. Finally, he turned around and stumbled out the door. His laughter echoed down the hallway as he left…presumably to go find Mark. Angel and Mimi sat up, both looking at each other in relief and amusement.

"Wow…" Mimi shook her head. "I've never seen him laugh so hard before…he sounds like a hyena!"

"That's the magical power of fairy dust, honey!" Angel winked at her.

THE END

_A/N: Sorry if I made Mimi seem Maureen-ish in this fic, I was just trying to highlight her childish streak. She is only 19, after all. ;)_


End file.
